The present disclosure relates generally to slide assemblies having at least one releasable locking position. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to slide assemblies having telescopic slide members and a releasable latch system that provides for locking in an open position, a closed position or both of the opposed open and closed positions. In some instances, such slide assemblies are used in cabinet or desk structures to support and permit opening and closing movements of a drawer, in which case they are commonly referred to as drawer slides. However, such slide assemblies can be used in alternative environments, as desired.
It is common for slide assemblies to be configured for relatively free movement between opposed open and closed positions, although some include apparatus to assist in achieving an open or a closed position. Nevertheless, it has been recognized as advantageous for some applications to have the slide assemblies be releasably lockable exclusively when in an open, fully extended position, or exclusively when in a closed, fully retracted position, or when in either an open, fully extended position or when in a closed, fully retracted position. Indeed, there are slide assemblies with such locking open and closed positions, which may otherwise be known as having a lock-out position, a lock-in position, or both lock-out and lock-in positions. However, such known slide assemblies tend to be complex and/or have release mechanisms that permit or require operator inputs in directions that are not intuitive and convenient with respect to the intended direction of movement of the slide assembly.